


hold my hand

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit has a present.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 24
Kudos: 165





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "sweaters"

There's something on his bed.

Deceit pauses mid-step, his eyes widening in surprise. An innocuous package sits on his pillow, wrapped in holiday paper. Spangly gold ribbon ties it shut, hiding its contents from his inquisitive eyes.

He crosses his bedroom in slow steps, savoring the suspense. For a moment, he wonders if perhaps it's some sort of cruel prank, perpetuated by one of the others. But no, he _thinks_ that everything is all right on that front.

And besides, if Roman got the slightest whiff of anything like that going on, he'd put a stop to it at once. His boyfriend is surprisingly perceptive when it comes to bruised egos, not that Deceit is shocked.

A card sits by the package, he notices. He picks it up with slightly trembling gloved hands and unfolds it.

_Happy holidays, Dee! I noticed a sad lack of a certain something in your wardrobe, so I had to take it upon myself to remedy the situation. Don't worry, you'll love it!_

_All my love, Ro._

A genuine smile spreads across Deceit's face as he sets the card down. If it's from Roman, then he knows he has nothing to fear. And it _is_ Roman's handwriting, no one else writes with quite so much flourish. 

He peels the tape from the wrapping paper carefully, saving the festive red and green as much as he can. The present is soft and squashy, but he has no idea what it actually is until it spills free on his blankets, drawing a gasp of surprise free.

It's a sweater. A Christmas sweater, to be exact, like the ones the others have, the ones that he couldn't help but envy. His is bright, warm yellow, patterned with black. The front features a green Christmas tree, snakes winding their way toward it, and the back has an enormous yellow eye, surrounded by the words 'Better Watch Out.' It is utterly, completely _perfect_ and he clutches it to his chest, laughing in sheer delight as what it _represents_ hits home.

"Dee?" Roman asks from the doorway. Deceit whirls around, the sweater still squashed against his chest, and Roman grins, crossing the room in easy strides.

"You found my present," Roman murmurs. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," Deceit whispers, too overcome to lie. "How did you-"

"You deserve it," Roman says. brushing away some of the tears sliding down Deceit's cheek. "You're one of us, my darling Jack the Hisser. One of the fam-ILY, as Patt would say. I even made Remus one. You simply must wear it to dinner."

"I suppose if you created it, it's fashionable enough," Deceit says with a weak laugh. "Thank you, Roman. I love it."

"And I love you," Roman says, leaning down and kissing the tip of Deceit's nose, surprising a tiny blep free.

With a snap of his fingers, Deceit is clad in his new holiday sweater. It's warmer than he expected, and he has a feeling that's on purpose. Roman must have noticed his shivering during movie night.

"Come on," Roman says, proffering his arm. "Our dinner awaits."


End file.
